


Confession

by boyofscissors



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I TRIED MY BEST OKAY?!?!, Light Angst, M/M, gayest thing i have ever written, just fluff cuz that's what i do, probably sucks, thats saying something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyofscissors/pseuds/boyofscissors
Summary: Basically just Chanoey fluff with a tiny bit of angst.For my fren, RoxieOfficial





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxieOfficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/gifts).



> I just want to apologize because this probably sucks because I can't write very well.

 

“Hey, Chandler.”

“Hey, Joey.”

Chandler stood in the doorway of their shared apartment. Chandler had just came back from work, and he was already tired. He hoped Joey would have calmed down and wasn’t still awkward about the situation. Ever since it happened,  _ it _ had been awkward between the two.

Joey was sitting in his chair, watching the television. He hadn’t looked away from it, not even to say hello to his roommate. The tension was completely terrible.

“Listen, Joe. I know it’s...weird...between us, but can we  _ please _ act like we are normal again? It’s terrible! You won’t even  _ look  _ at me anymore!” Chandler begged.

Joey still said nothing.

“Fine, whatever. I’ll just be, I don’t know, eating all these  _ sandwiches! _ ” Chandler teased.

“I know you don’t have any sandwiches. I can smell you’re lying.” Joey said flatly.

“HOW CAN YOU SMELL THAT?!!” Chandler shouted, gesturing wildly, his hands flailing around.

“Okay, I’m sorry Joey. I shouldn’t have yelled.” Chandler apologised, sighing.

“It’s okay.” Joey said finally.

“Can we just be normal again? I mean, it’s not like I meant to kiss you; I was running and slammed into you! It was an accident…” Chandler explained, even though they both knew what happened.

“It’s okay, but, it’s just…” Joey started, finally getting up and out of his chair to face Chandler in their kitchen.

“What?” Chandler asked, trying to get something out of Joey.

“It’s...it’s weird. You know, um, Susan and Carol?” Joey asked nervously.

“Uh-huh…” Chandler nodded, slightly confused.

“You know how their, ya know? Uh...gay…?”

“Yeah…” Chandler was scared for some reason.

“Well, I think I am. Gay, I mean. Not, like, a lesbian.” Joey laughed, but he was still anxious to hear Chandler’s next words.

“Oh. So you like guys?” Chandler asked, even though he knew.

“Yeah, and I think I like, uh…you.” Joey said slowly.

“You, like, are in love with me?” Chandler asked.

“You know what, this is stupid. I’m sorry if you hate me now. I’ll  move or whatever. I understand if you don’t like me anymore.” Joey began to turn away when he felt Chandler grab his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

“No, no. It’s perfect.” Chandler told him.

“What?” Joey was confused.

“It’s perfect, ‘cause, I love you, too.”

What happened next was completely unexpected; Chandler cupped Joey’s face in his hands, and guided his force towards his own, and kissed him.

After a few seconds, Chandler let him go.

“You-you like me, too?” Joey’s voice raised an octave or two.

“Yes, Joe, I like you!” Chandler laughed.

  
  
  
  


Chandler and Joey ended up falling asleep together in Chandler’s room, tangled up in each other.

Last night was perfect.

Absolutely  _ perfect _ .

They could finally be together because they actually now knew they loved each other. It was weird at first; being with the person you completely were in love with. Being with the person whom you truly loved, not just a person to keep your mind off the person you really wanted.

They were  _finally_ ,  _finally, truly, completely, and utterly happy_.


End file.
